Ciel goes to the Dentist
by AntiJay
Summary: OLD. OLD! Story from my old account on watspad it was Called CielFondu... All copywrite mine! ENJOY! Childish Ciel inside! This is an old story when i started to write.. there are spelling mistakes and errors, but still readable!


Ciel was fast asleep in his bed until his butler opened up the curtains to his bedroom shineing a light been among his face, which caused him to turn around

"morning master, time to wake up"

"nnn-" ciel responded forcing himself to sit up

"breakfast is served young master..." he said smileing "today we have a strawberry bun coverd in a sweet chocolate gaze and a cherry icing coverd scon, which do you prefer?"

"scon" ciel said rubbing his eyes

"sebastian"

"yes my lord?"

"whats todays scedual?"

"todays scedual, you are to-" ciel interupted his butler

"actually sebastian dont tell me, leave it a suprize"

sebastian grinned smileing at his young master while dressing him "as you wish my lord"

(laster that day)

ciel was in his study to hear a *knock knock* at the door there stood sebastian...

"my lord its time to go to london"

"why?"

"as you said my lord, you would like todays scedual a supprize"

"indeed, i did say that" ciel said standing up walking towards sebastian to be taken to his carrage outside

"hop in young master" ciel got into the carrage with his butlers helping hand

after a 10 minuet drive the carrage came to a hault. as ciel steped out of the carrage he turned to see the dentist before him

"sebastian, what are we doing here?"

"why, sir, you have not been to the dentist since you was 10 and thought it would be time for a check up, even though your teeth are perfectly white"

"im not going in there, and nothing can make m-" sebastian picked up ciel carrying him bridal style into the dentist

"sir, please try to calm down a bit its only a dentist"

"pff-, i know that" ciel said halting from him struggleing to get out of his butlers arms.

"put me down!" sebastian put his master down on the chair that was lined up with loads more but empty chairs in the waiting room

"now wait here young master" ciel pouted looking away on the floor. sebastian went to the reseption to sighn his young master in.

meanwhile ciel got of his chair and ran for the exit until he was stopped by a very very old man with a walking stick slowly walks through the only door making ciel wait nerviously for him to pass so he can exit

"my lord?" ciel looked at sebastian walking upto him

"hurry up please" ciel quickly said to the old man which moved to a side to let the poor boy by. ciel then ran past him and ran over the road as fast as he could to get away until his butler came flying infront of him stopping him dead in his track

"my lord, where do you think you are going?" ciel looked up at his butler and began to blush

"ugh"

(back in the dentist)

ciel was being watched by his butler non stop to be sure he didnt try to run away again

a voice from the small hallway shouted "ciel, phantomhive. the dentist will see you now"

ciel nerviously and slowly walked to the room he was called from taking his time, on the other hand sebastian pushed his young master with his shoulders foward making him move quicker. then ciel turned around quickly and hugged sebastians waist.

"please sebastian dont make me go in there!"

"is my young lord scared?"

"NO!"

ciel slid down his butlers leg sitting on it. sebastian carried on walking with his master wrapped around his leg, ciel clawed at his butlers leg with his nails hopeing he would stop, but he walked right into the dentist's room.

"hello, ciel, please, take a seat" the dentist said with a smile upon his face

"its been almost 3 years since i have last seen you. still scared eh?"

ciel trembles ignoreing him, still holding his butlers leg

"you know each other?" sebastian said

"yes i was his dentist when he was 10" sebastian looked suprized

"please take a seat" sebastian lifted ciel off his leg and placed him on the densist's chair

"okay, say ahh"

ciel opend his mouth only to have his dentist poke around his mouth making ciels leg nerviously twitch. sebastian rubbed his leg keeping him in confort

"is everything ok doc?" sebastian smiled

the dentist then made a un satisfying nose which made both sebastian and ciel worry

"well.. his teeth are white and pearly theres no holes or cavitys there perfect, but, he needs braces"

"braces?"

"yes"

"if i may ask, what are braces?"

"braces is this kind of mental thats glued to the teeth to straighten them out and get tightend every 6 months"

"WHAT!" ciel shouted at the dentist falling off his chair, sebastian helped him back up

"dont worry ciel you can have your choice in colour"

"i dont want a colour!, dont want braces!"

"my lord please try to be calm about this"

"if you want ciel you can have something that will make you feel as if your own world dreaming almost if you will"

"would it hurt?"

"no of course not" the doc got out a tank with a mask on the end of it and put it on ciels face Ciel refuzed to have it and in staning up and trying to run away he hits his head on the head lamp above him blacking out

his dentist put away the laughing gas tank and helped sebastian put his pacient back on the chair who was now fast asleep from passing out with a black out

"sebastian, would you like to choose him a colour?"

"sure" ciels butler leaned in and had a look at the colour choices

"red and black please"

"oo, good choice" the dentist said getting the colours ready for the braces

ciel was in his chair sleep talking

((1 hour later)) spongebob saying X3

ciel woke up in sebastians arms and found he was being carried bridal style down the hallway iel slapped his butler around the face

"NEVER! MAKE ME COME HERE AGAIN SEBASTIAN DO YOU HEAR ME?!"

"my lord, you have to come back here in 6 months time to get your braces tightend"

"what braces?" ciel licked his teeth and on them where the braces glued to his teeth

"why did i have to black out!"

"my lord you was quite funny"

"what do you mean?!"

"why, you was sleep talking my lord..."

(flash back)

Ciel: sebastian i love you, you know that right? oh and i love you to red eyes love love love my little shorts awww and look how cute my hands are.

(back to reality)

"i did no such thing! now lets go sebastian!"

"yes, my lord"

-Ciel2031


End file.
